Masked Man
Background The Masked Man is an original character from the Land of Stories series. He appears in A Grimm Warning. He is a criminal who is freed from Pinocchio Prison by General Marquis, whom he pretends to help while using him for his own evil plans. After seeing his face without the mask, Alex believes he is her father. Appearance and Personality "The Masked man was tall but very frail. He wore a tattered suit and his tie was torn in half. A gray sack over his head concealed his face; holes were cut around the eyes and the mouth."''TLOS III, ch 16, p. 276 At the start of ''A Grimm Warning, the Masked Man resides in Pinocchio Prison. The plaque on the wall next to his cell says he is sentenced to life in prison for attempted robbery of the Fairy GodmotherTLOS III, ch 16, p. 275. It is mentioned he has been in there for a decade already. He wears the mask voluntarily, saying he is hiding "something he doesn't want the rest of the world to see".TLOS III, ch 16, p. 278 Hagetta says he chose the name for himself. According to her, he is the youngest son in a very powerful family, but he longed to be more powerful than all of them, using deceit and theft to achieve his goals.TLOS III, ch 25, p. 383 He was imprisoned because Little Bo Peep turned him in. He is eager to make a deal with General Marquis and claims they are similar men (which does not speak well for the Masked Man). Hagetta describes him as a "total crook"TLOS III, ch 25, p. 381. He has knowledge of hatching and using dragons, and when Alex and Conner look inside his cell, they see illustrations of winged creatures, pirate ships, and animals with big ears and feet. He has carved lumps of coal into hooks, hearts, and swords.TLOS III, ch 17, p. 292 When he managed to hatch the dragon, he is described as looking like he accomplished one of his biggest dreams.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 434 He is shown to take pleasure in seeing the fear he is causing the citizens of the Fairy Kingdom. However, when Little Bo Peep tries to appeal to his caring side, he is said to be very conflicted before deciding to turn her down.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 437 Relationships The Masked Man used to be in a relationship with Little Bo Peep. When she became pregnant with his child, she turned him in to the authorities to keep her child safe, revealing the Masked Man's plan to steal from the Fairy Godmother. At Little Bo's request, Hagetta placed the child somewhere safe, and the masked Man never found out he has a son. When Little Bo begs him not to attack the Fairy Council, she mentions how his life has been difficult and that he was "tossed aside by his own blood", but that he had also been capable of being a loving and caring man to her.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 437 He knows the Snow Queen from his time before he was imprisoned, and already made a deal with her about her dragon egg before the events of A Grimm Warning take place. His relationship to the Fairy Godmother is (yet) unclear, but he mentions to Alex that the potion he steals is "owed to him".TLOS III, ch 31, p. 464 Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning When General Marquis breaks into Pinocchio Prison to offer the criminals their freedom in return for their allegiance, the Masked Man offers to help him, saying he is the only one who can help him win. He leads the Grande Armée to the Snow Queen to obtain a dragon egg. He helps them hatch it. When they attack the Fairy Council, he reveals his true colours- he only pretended to be helping General Marquis and was really just using him to get to the Fairy Council. He uses his command over the dragon to attack the Council and, his plan to destroy them thwarted, breaks into the Fairy Godmother's chambers to retrieve a potion. He reveals his face to Alex, who thinks he is her father, John Bailey. Quotes ''"You can't kill me! You still need me!"''TLOS III, ch 19, p. 318 References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Non-Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains